Hamtaro Adventure SeriesThe Newest Members
by Ryuujin
Summary: It's the finale. Or is it?
1. Ch 1

(A/N: Some of these names might sound familiar. That's because these new hamsters are characterization of some of the authors of this site. See if you can guess who they are. As always, I don't own Hamtaro.)  
  
The Newest Members  
  
The day started out like any ordinary day. Hamtaro had just slid down the drainpipe outside of Laura's room after watching Laura leave. Little did he know that today would prove to be an extraordinary day.  
  
"Hello Hamtaro." His best friend Oxnard greeted as both of them made their way to the clubhouse.  
  
On the way there they heard some laughing. They went to investigate the noise and discovered a group of hamsters playing kickball.  
  
"All right Holly, it's your turn." said a hamster with turquoise patches and white fir on the rest of her body.  
  
"Sure thing Kitsune - Lee." responded another female hamster with a run of lavender on her back and an off white color everywhere else.  
  
"Hey, let's get this game going already!" yelled another hamster who was frowning at the fact that it was taking so long to continue with the game. She was bluish grey color and had a dark teal spot on the right half of her face.  
  
"Take it easy Crystall." yelled Tom from the other side of the field. His real name was Thomas William but he preferred to be called Tom. He was a light blue colored ham with a white belly.  
  
Hamtaro and Oxnard watched the game as they continued to play. Soon the hamsters noticed Hamtaro and Oxnard watching and decided to talk to them.  
  
"Hey do you guys want to play?" asked Tom.  
  
"No thanks, we were just on our way to the clubhouse when we noticed you guys playing. Hey I've got an idea, why don't you come with us and we'll introduce you to the ham-hams."  
  
"Ham-hams. Who are they?" asked Holly.  
  
"They're a bunch of hamsters that live around here. We all go to the clubhouse to eat, and go on adventures and stuff like that." added Oxnard shyly  
  
"That sound like fun." stated Tom. "All right. Let's go meet your friends."  
  
So Hamtaro, Oxnard, and their new friends made their way to the clubhouse.  
  
Meanwhile, at the clubhouse, everyone else had already arrived. Boss was making his way over to Bijou when she noticed that Hamtaro hadn't arrived at the clubhouse yet.  
  
"Has anyone seen Hamtaro?"  
  
When Boss heard this, he grew upset. He was hoping that today would be the day that he could get Bijou's attention long enough to confess his love to her, but that was not to be.  
  
"I don't think he's gotten here yet Bijou. But you know, I'm here, so why don't we do something together." Boss said blushing red.  
  
"That sounds nice Boss. Maybe all of us ham-hams can go on some kind of picnic or something like that." said Panda as he turned his attention away from what he was doing and was listening in on Boss' conversation.  
  
Boss turned red with anger. He really wanted this opportunity to get Bijou alone, without Hamtaro interfering with his plans.  
  
"That zounds like a wonderful idea Panda." Bijou said in her French accent.  
  
Boss' anger disappeared as she said this. The last thing he wanted to do was look like a jerk in front of the ham-girl he was trying to impress.  
  
"I think we should wait for Hamtaro and Oxnard first." Pashmina stated.  
  
Everyone agreed and waited for the arrival of Hamtaro and Oxnard, unaware that with them where new hamsters, who were eager to meet everyone.  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think so far? Did you guess who those new hams where characterizations of? If you want to be in this story, let me know and I'll try to write you in. And if there is anything you want in your personalities tell me. I'll try to do the best I can with what I've read so far about you in your bios, and what I can tell about you by your fanfics.) 


	2. Ch 2

(Hey, Ryuujin here. If you've reviewed my story, don't worry, I'm putting you in my fic. Even if it's not this chapter I assure you that you're going to see yourself somewhere in this story. By the way, if you were wondering, the characters for last chapter are as follows: Kitsune-Lee- WannaKnowLee  
Hollly- Goddess Holly  
Crystall- Crystallee Fairy of Death  
Tom- T.W.3  
  
And now, on to the next chapter)  
  
Ch 2  
  
Hamtaro and Oxnard had just arrived at the clubhouse. They couldn't wait to introduce everyone to their new friends. As they headed in Tom, Kitsune- Lee, and Holly were nervous. They didn't know if everyone else would like them or not. Crystall, on the other hand was not worried at all. She really didn't care if everyone else liked her or not. It was not like what anyone else said mattered to her anyway. As they opened the door to the club everyone else looked at who was coming in. They first noticed Hamtaro, happy as ever, coming in. Next was Oxnard, who was holding his sunflower seed as usual. Next was Holly, who was a little nervous at meeting new hamsters. Then Kitsune-Lee and Tom walked in and were a little less nervous that Kitsune-Lee. Finally, Crystall entered with a look of disdain on her face.  
  
"Ham Hams." Hamtaro said. "I would like you to meet our new friends."  
  
One by one they introduced themselves.  
  
"My name is Kitsune-Lee." She said nervously.  
  
"My name is Tom."  
  
"And mine is Holly."  
  
"You can call me Crystall."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Boss and this is where I live."  
  
"Bonjour. My name is Bijou."  
  
"Hamha. My name is Pashmina."  
  
"Ookwee."  
  
"And her name is Penelope." Said Pashmina happily.  
  
"Like, hi. My name is Sandy."  
  
"And my name is Maxwell."  
  
"It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance. My name is Dexter."  
  
"Greetins ya all. My name is Howdy. You all want to hear a joke."  
  
Everyone else just sweatdropped.  
  
"Now's not the time Howdy." said Dexter as he covered Howdy's mouth.  
  
"Hello everyone. My name is Panda."  
  
"Zuzuzu"  
  
"That's Snoozer." said Hamtaro. "He's always sleeping."  
  
"Hi, my name is Cappy." Cappy said running around excitedly.  
  
"And I'm Stan. Nice to meet you beautiful hamgirls." He said to Kitsune- Lee, Holly, and Crystall. "How's about we go out sometime."  
  
Sandy was about to grab Stan with her ribbon, but Crystall had already heard enough and was chasing Stan around the clubhouse.  
  
"Come back here you little flirt. Wait till I get my hands on you."  
  
"Take it easy. I was just kidding. Come on." Stan said while trying to escape Crystall's wrath.  
  
"Hey, Hamtaro. Before we go out and play, is it alright if we bring along a couple more friends." said Tom  
  
"Sure. The more the merrier, I always say."  
  
"Let's go get them then." said Holly  
  
So the Ham Hams and their new friends went to get these new friends that Tom was talking about.  
  
"Ok. First up is Jaci and Dakota, then Chris and then Mojo." said Tom.  
  
The Hams headed down a street they head never been to before then they stopped in front of two houses, both about the same size. They went to the first house to find a hamster that was very similar to Maxwell. Only this ham was a girl with a lighter brown color and had a flowing pink ribbon with a single flower on it around her neck. She also had her hair in a ponytail. She was kicking a ham-sized soccer ball up into the air.  
  
"Hello Jaci." Said Tom  
  
"Oh, hello Tom. What's up?"  
  
"I would like you to meet our new friends. They have there own club and we were wondering if you would like to join us in a game?"  
  
"I would love to. Can Dakota come too?"  
  
"We were just about to go get him. Come on. Let's go."  
  
"All right."  
  
The Ham's went next door and entered through a secret hole in the wall. They arrived in a room with a bed and lots of toys.  
  
"Hamha Dakota." said Jaci, blushing.  
  
"Oh, hamha Jaci" he said as he embraced her. Dakota had brown spots all over his body.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves then they went on there way to the next house.  
  
Soon they arrived at a traditional Japanese dojo. They went through on of the sliding doors and found a hamster quietly sitting in his cage. He was an olive green color expert for his eyes which had white splotches over them.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Hamtaro curiously.  
  
"He's meditating. He always does that after he practiced Kenjitsu." said Dakota  
  
"Kinjitsu?" Oxnard questioned  
  
"Kenjitsu is traditional Japanese swordsmanship studied mainly during the feudal era of Japan and was the establishment for many great samurai." Maxwell elaborated.  
  
"Yeah. This is a dojo for practicing Kenjitsu. It's not used by many people anymore, but you can practice it for self- defense and it also a god way of staying in shape."  
  
"Wow, is he really good?" asked Panda.  
  
"He sure is. His family owns this dojo. It's been in their family for generations and everyone in his family practices it."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Hello Chris. How are you today?"  
  
"Huh, who said that? Show yourselves."  
  
"Easy Chris. It's just us."  
  
"Oh hi Tom."  
  
"I would like you all to meet Chris."  
  
"Hi." He said nervously.  
  
"Hamha Chris." The Ham Hams said.  
  
Soon everyone was introduced to Chris and it was time to go get their last friend. Soon they arrived at a two story house in a very nice neighborhood on the other side of town. They entered and found on the second floor a hamster with aqua colored fur all over.  
  
"Hello Mojo, what are you doing?" asked Jaci  
  
"I was just playing with on of my new toys. So what's up?"  
  
"We just met a group of nice hams that has invited us to come and play with them and we were wondering if you would like to tag along with us."  
  
"Sure. I'm always ready to play."  
  
So everyone introduced themselves again.  
  
"Now that we have everybody," said Hamtaro. "Now we just have to figure out what to play."  
  
(What did you think? Kind of cool to be a hamster in a story. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.) 


	3. Ch 3

(A/N: Before I start there are just a few things I have to talk about. First off, just because you're not in this story doesn't mean I'm not recognizing you. This story is dedicated to EVERY author on Fanfiction.net. It doesn't matter if you have one story or ten, this story is for you. We work very hard to give the readers the best stories that we can, and I thought that I would give something back to the authors.  
  
Secondly, I didn't forget William. I have been figuring out how to put him into the story, so don't worry William fans because I am putting him into the story.  
  
And to Tortured Artist, yup that is you. I decided to make you live in a dojo that teaches Kenjuitsu, one of my most favorite martial arts. Cool huh?)  
  
Ch 3  
  
All of the Ham Hams were in deep thought on what to play. There were plenty of choices. Soccer, baseball, tag, ham-and-go-seek, follow the leader, they were all good games.  
  
"There's only one way to decide this. We're going to have a democratic vote on what game to play." said Boss, taking charge of the situation. "All in favor of soccer raise your paw."  
  
Crystall, Tom, Panda, Howdy, and Dexter raised there paws.  
  
"That's five votes for soccer. All right, raise your paw for baseball."  
  
Stan, Oxnard, Sandy and Boss raised their paws.  
  
"Four for baseball."  
  
"Now, who's up for ham-and-go-seek."  
  
Pashmina, Penelope, Cappy, Kitsune-Lee, and Holly all raised there paws.  
  
"Five for ham-and-go-seek. How about tag?"  
  
No one raised their paws.  
  
"All right how about follow the leader?"  
  
Chris, Mojo, Jaci, and Dakota and Maxwell raised their paws up high.  
  
"Five for follow the leader. Is that everyone?"  
  
"Hamtaro hasn't voted yet." Oxnard observed.  
  
"So what's it going to be Hamtaro?" Boss demanded  
  
"I can't decide. There all really good games."  
  
"Come on Hamtaro." everyone said impatiently.  
  
Hamtaro was becoming nervous. He really didn't like being put on the spot like this. He didn't want to make anyone unhappy by picking on game over another. He thought about some way to make everyone happy, and then he got an idea.  
  
"I know. Why don't we play them all?"  
  
"I don't think that's possible." Maxwell stated.  
  
"It is if we play each game for about thirty minutes, then we can go on to the next game."  
  
"That's a good idea." said Panda, agreeing with Hamtaro.  
  
So they all decided to play every game they voted for. First up was soccer. They divided into two teams. Hamtaro was the captain on one team. Boss was the captain of the other. Hamtaro chose Oxnard first, since Oxnard was his best friend. Boss wanted Bijou but she went over to Hamtaro, making Boss a little jealous. Boss chose Jaci and Dakota, since both were very athletic. Hamtaro picked Stan. Boss chose Sandy. It was Hamtaro's turn to pick. So he picked Tom. Boss selected Mojo next. This went on until everyone was picked. The teams were.  
  
Hamtaro: Oxnard  
Bijou  
Stan  
Tom  
Cappy  
Kitsune-Lee  
Pashmina  
Penelope  
Holly  
  
Boss: Jaci  
Dakota  
Sandy  
Mojo  
Maxwell  
Cryatall  
Chris  
Howdy  
Dexter  
  
"Now let the games begin!" Hamtaro said excitedly  
  
(A/N: So, how am I doing so far? If you like this story then keep reviewing because this story needs your support. Up next.the start of the soccer game.) 


	4. Ch 4

Ch 4.  
  
"Let the game begin." shouted Boss  
  
The hamsters quickly took their positions on the field and began their game. The ball was placed in the middle of the field and the two captains, Hamtaro and Boss took a place on a side of the ball. The game started and both hamsters went for the kick. Boss got to the ball first and passed to Dakota who took the ball downfield until Stan slid in and took the ball away. He moved it to the other side where Mojo was waiting. Stan kicked the ball towards the goal, but it was blocked by Mojo. Mojo kicked the ball to Sandy. She kicked it down the field to Dexter and Howdy, who were both poised to make the kick. As the ball came to them, they began to argue over who was going to make the kick.  
  
"It's my turn." argued Dexter  
  
"No it's not. It's mine." Howdy replied.  
  
"It's mine."  
  
"No mine"  
  
Howdy and Dexter broke into a fist fight, just like always. The ball passed right by both Howdy and Dexter and right to Tom.  
  
"Go Tom!" shouted Hamtaro excitedly.  
  
Tom raced down the field and passed the members of the other team.  
  
He kicked the ball at an angle at the goal and made it in.  
  
"Good going Tom." everyone on Hamtaro's team said.  
  
"Now look what you did. You're arguing caused us to get behind." Boss shouted angrily.  
  
"We're sorry Boss." both Howdy and Dexter apologized.  
  
Everyone got back into position. Crystall pasted in to Chris who quickly made his way down the field. He maneuvered his way passed Pashmina and Penelope and then passed Kitsune-Lee. He went for the shot, but it was blocked by Holly. Holly passed it in to Cappy, who passed it to, who passed it to Bijou. Bijou was unsure of what she was supposed to do, so she kicked it. The ball was headed towards Tom, but Jaci got in the way and kicked the ball to Maxwell.  
  
"Let's see now.what was I supposed to do again?"  
  
"Kick the ball towards their goal Maxwell!" Sandy yelled from the other side of the field.  
  
Maxwell was about to kick it, until Stan took the ball away from him. Sandy was in pursuit of her brother, but the he faked a pass to Hamtaro, catching her off guard and allowing him to slip passed her. Sandy was a bit upset that she fell for such an obvious trick, but she shook the feeling and returned to the game. Boss ran next to Stan and kicked the ball away from him. The ball rolled towards Chris who kicked the ball into the goal. Boss' team was excited.  
  
"Way to go Chris."  
  
The game continued and after half an hour the score was tied at 3 to 3.  
  
"Should we have a tie breaker?" asked Hamtaro  
  
"No. Let's just start our next game." replied Boss.  
  
The teams for baseball were made.  
  
Boss Hamtaro Sandy Chris Jaci Kitsune-Lee Cappy Tom  
  
Dakota Stan Holly Crystall Mojo Howdy Dexter Oxnard  
  
Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope decided to stay out of this game. Just then two new hamsters appeared.  
  
"Hello my name is Leopard." She was a yellow orange with blackish spots.  
  
"My name is William, but my friends call me Will. Can we play too?" He was a hamster with black fur, a white belly, and blue spots on his back.  
  
"Sure. The more the merrier I always say. Pick a team." Hamtaro responded.  
  
Leopard went on Dakota's team and William went on Boss' team. Then the game began.  
  
(A/N: Two more hamsters. What's going to happen? Read and find out.) 


	5. Ch 5

Ch 5  
  
The game was about to start when yet another hamster appeared and wanted to play.  
  
"My name is Jonathan."  
  
"Hiya Janoathan." Cappy said excited to meet another new hamster.  
  
"Can I play too? I just love baseball."  
  
"Sure. But we'll need someone else to sit out of he game if you join." Boss explained.  
  
"I will Boss. That last game really tired me out anyways."  
  
"All right Hamtaro."  
  
"Jonathan. You can have Hamtaro's spot on my team. Everybody ready."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Everyone made a makeshift baseball diamond, which they got the design from one of Maxwell's books on baseball.  
  
Dakota's team was up to bat first.  
  
Hamtaro was the umpire.  
  
Boss was at the pitchers mound and Jonathan was covering second, and was also the relief pitcher in case Boss got tired. On first was Chris, with Jaci covering third and Cappy at home plate. Sandy, Kitsune-Lee and Tom on respective sides of the outfield.  
  
Stan was up first.  
  
"All right you lovely ladies out there. Watch as this ham-stud hits a home run."  
  
Crystall was getting upset at Stan's flirting but resisted the urge to knock Stan's lights out and continued with the game. Cappy gave Boss the signal for a fast ball. Boss agreed and made the pitch. The ball sailed right passed Stan and in to Cappy's mit.  
  
"Strike One." Hamtaro shouted.  
  
Cappy made another signal and Boss nodded his head. He pitched the ball. It was a curve ball this time. Stan swung the bat, but he missed.  
  
"Strike two."  
  
Stan was getting nervous. He didn't want to look stupid in front of all of these girls. Boss threw his third pitch. It was a sinker. Stan swung the bat as hard as he could and.. it connected. The ball soared into the right side of the outfield. Sandy ran as fast as she could under the ball. Stan had just made it to second and was heading for third. The ball was about to touch the ground when Sandy dove for the ball. A cloud of dust covered the area where Sandy was. When the dust settled sandy was on her stomach with her glove extended, but no one could see if she caught the ball or not. She stood up and turned around so she was facing everybody. She opened her glove to reveal. the ball.  
  
"You're out Stan."  
  
"Darn."  
  
Stan headed back to his team with his head down in shame.  
  
"It's ok Stan. We'll get it next time." Holly comforted him.  
  
Stan felt better and was back to his normal self. Mojo was up to bat next. Boss got the signal for a slow ball. He pitched and Mojo hit the ball. It hit the ground and bounced to second. Mojo stayed on first. Next was Howdy.  
  
"Don't mess up now Howdy." Dexter quipped.  
  
"Just watch me wise guy." replied Howdy.  
  
Howdy smacked the ball into the outfield and was celebrating until the ball was caught by Tom.  
  
"You're out."  
  
Howdy was disappointed and Dexter was laughing at him.  
  
"Great job Howdy."  
  
Howdy grew angrier and soon enough both of them broke out into a fight, again. Boss separated the two and the game continued.  
  
"You're up Holly." said Dakota.  
  
"Right."  
  
Holly took her place at home plate and was practicing her swing. Boss got the signal from Cappy and made his pitch. It was a slow ball to the right side on the plate. It passed Holly and went into Cappy's glove. "Ball one."  
  
"What? That was a strike Hamtaro."  
  
"Sorry Boss. I'm just calling them as I see them."  
  
Boss calmed down and went back to the pitcher's mound..  
  
"Game on!"  
  
Boss pitched again. It was a fast ball this time. It zoomed passed home plate.  
  
"Strike one."  
  
Boss was getting very confident. Cappy called for a slider. Boss acknowledged. He wound up and pitched. The ball went in low on the left side. Holly saw what was coming and swung as hard as she could. The ball made contact with the bat. Everyone watched as the ball landed on the left side of the outfield. Kitsune-Lee ran as fast as she could towards the ball and scooped it up into her glove. She tossed it over to Jaci, preventing anyone from getting over to third.  
  
Next was Dexter. Howdy started to tease him just as Dexter had done to him before. This made Dexter lose his concentration. He swung too early and missed the ball. The second time, though, Dexter hit the ball into midfield. Dexer took his spot on first base with a smug look on his face. Howdy was furious.  
  
Oxnard nervously took his place. Dakota did his best to assure his teammate.  
  
"It's ok Oxnard. Just do your best." He said.  
  
Oxnard was shaking. He really didn't want to play. He was afraid of failing and disappointing his team. Boss pitched a slow ball first.  
  
"Strike one."  
  
Next was a sinker  
  
"Strike two. Come on Oxy, you can do it."  
  
Oxnard got a boost of confidence and when the third pitch came, he knocked it way into the outfield, allowing Holly and Mojo to score a point. However as Dexter was running to second, Tom threw the ball to Jonothan, who tagged Dexter.  
  
"You're out Dexter." Hamtaro yelled.  
  
It was Boss' team's turn up at bat. Boss decided to lead off. He saw Bijou cheering from the side, and became completely love-struck. He knew that this was his chance to impress Bijou. Dakota made the pitch, which Boss knocked way outfield. He was smiling as he made his way around the bases, that is until he tripped on home plate and made a fool out of himself. Everyone else had a good laugh.  
  
Cappy went next. He had to use a smaller bat made for him. Dakota pitched underhand, since Cappy was still little. It went into mid-field and Dakota's team let him get to first. Jonathan was next. Dakota threw a fast ball, but Jonathan smacked the ball farther than anyone else. He and Cappy made their to home plate scoring two points for their team.  
  
Kitsune-Lee, Tom, Jaci, Sandy and Chris all took their turns and the final score was Boss' Team-3 Dakota's Team-2 Boss was glad that his team won and was sure that he had impressed Bijou, but Bijou was cheering for both teams because they had a good game. Boss, obviously, was a little disappointed.  
  
"I guess ham-and go seek is next, but who's going to be it?"  
  
"I'll just watch Boss." said Jonathan.  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want.. Well, let's get this game started." 


	6. Ch 6

Ch 6  
  
Everyone went to Acorn Mountain, which had really good hiding places, to play ham-and-go-seek.  
  
Boss was it. Everyone scattered and found a hiding place. Some up in the trees, hiding in the shrubs, some in the bushes, or behind rocks. Boss' sniffed them out one by one. Everyone was a little upset about Boss using his nose to find them.  
  
"That's like, not cool Boss." Sandy said a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah Boss. How are we supposed to play if you use your nose to find us?" Panda added.  
  
"All right. You bunch of babies. I'll go again. And this time I won't use my nose."  
  
"Can we play too.." came a voice from the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" said the ham-hams nervously .  
  
"My name is Christopher." He was an all tan hamster.  
  
"And my name is Chihiro." She was black with an all white face and stomach. She had red ribbons in her hair, like Bijou, and a blue daisy in her left ear.  
  
The game continued and Boss was it, again.  
  
"All right. Here I come."  
  
Boss searched long and hard, but couldn't find any of the hamsters. He wondered if they were playing a trick on him because he used his nose to sniff them out last time.  
  
"All right. I give up. Come on out."  
  
Everyone came out of their hiding spots.  
  
"What's wrong Boss?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"This game is stupid. Let's go on to the next game."  
  
"I think Boss-man is upset because he couldn't find any of us." Stan commented.  
  
Boss was getting angry and was about to punch Stan right in the face, but he got control of himself.  
  
"Let's play the next game." Hamtaro said trying to cool Boss down so he wouldn't knock Stan out.  
  
"I'll play this game."  
  
"That's great Jonathan!" Hamtaro said excited  
  
Hamtaro volunteered. He led the other hamsters all over the city. Through the crowded streets, pass the ham-ha clubhouse, through the school. Hamtaro did everything he could to see if anyone could keep up with him. They then passed a building with some people who were setting up an exhibit.  
  
"What's this?" everyone asked.  
  
"It's a technology exhibit. I heard about it. It's were people get together to show off new inventions that they created." Maxwell explained.  
  
"Sound exciting." Panda said, eager about anything having to do with building and creating.  
  
Hamtaro led the other hamsters back were they came until they arrived back at the clubhouse. It was getting dark and the Ham-Hams decided it was time to go.  
  
"Thanks for letting us play." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah. It was, like, really fun." Chihiro added.  
  
"You guys are welcome back anytime. Right Boss?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Yeah. Stop by anytime."  
  
"Thanks Boss. We will." Tom said before heading home.  
  
Everyone else started to head home too.  
  
Later..  
  
"Wasn't today exciting Hamtaro." Laura said as she wrote in her journal about what had happened today.  
  
"It sure was Laura. I made so many new friends today. I hope they come to play again tomorrow."  
  
Laura said goodnight to Hamtaro and went to sleep. That night, Hamtaro closed his eyes and started to doze off, unaware of the great adventure that awaited him, and all of his friends.  
  
(A/N: Wait, this isn't the end. What about this great adventure? And what about the technology exhibit? Does it play a part in this new adventure? You're going to have to read my next fanfic to find out. Get some sleep Hamtaro. You're going to need it.) 


End file.
